kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kilkis Prefecture
Kilkis ( ) is a prefecture in Central Macedonia, in northern Greece. Its capital is the city of Kilkis. Geography The mountains near Kilkis are Paiko (highest peek ) to the west, parts of the western part of Kerkini (at the highest peek in Kilkis prefecture) to the northeast and Krousia (highest peek ) to the east. Lake Doirani is situated to the north and shares its eastern portion of the lake. Kilkis is bounded by the prefectures of Serres to the east, Thessaloniki to the south, Pella to the west and the international border of Greece with the Republic of Macedonia (Gevgelija municipality) to the north. Climate The areas that mainly get Mediterranean climate is at the southern portion by the Axios valley. Its climate is mainly continental with cold winters in higher elevations. History The area of the modern prefecture were made up of several kingdoms before being invaded by the Macedonians and were later ruled by them. The rule ended after the Third Macedonian War and became a part of the Roman Empire. After the split of the two empires in 395, the area was to be ruled by the Eastern Roman and the Byzantine Empires. At the 10th century AD, the east part of Kilkis Prefecture was handed to Bulgaria and were inhabited by Bulgarians. At the 11th century the area was taken back by the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire. In 1204 was conquared by the Latin Empire of Constantinoupolis and after 60 years returned to the Eastern Roman Empire. The territory of the later prefecture was ruled by the Ottoman Empire for about 500 years. At the end of 19th century the Macedonian Struggle started, when local Greeks and Bulgarians fought in the area. Bulgaria captured the east part of the area in the First Balkan War of 1912. In the Second Balkan War of 1913, the Greek army captured the area, that was finally annexed and became part of Greece. It absorbed many of the Greeks from Northern Macedonia (now the Rep. of Macedonia), especially from Gevgeli, Vogdantsa, Polyane and Stromnitsa Greek: "Trapped...the Greeks of Skopje", Dimitrios Alexandrou, Erodios, Thessaloniki 2008. It also absorded many Greeks from Northern Thrace (Bulgaria), that came after the Treaty of Neuilly, and the Bulgarians went to Bulgaria, such that it became a fully Greek speaking area. Finally Kilkis prefecture absorded many of the Greeks from Asia Minor that came to Greece after the Greco Turkish-War of 1922 and with the population exchange prescribed by the Treaty of Lausanne. Until 1939, when created into a separate prefecture, the area was part of the Thessaloniki prefecture. After World War II and the Greek Civil War, many of its buildings were rebuilt. Its population expanded and several emigrated from the country. The GR-1 was constructed from the late-1960s and opened in 1972 and added two additional lanes in 1973. Its health center in Drosato shut down in 2001. Transport *GR-1/E75, old and new, SW, W, NW *GR-65, S, Cen., N, NE *road to Doirani and Dojran, in the Republic of Macedonia, N Municipalities and communities Provinces *Province of Kilkis *Province of Peοnia - Goumenissa Note: Provinces no longer hold any legal status in Greece. See also *List of settlements in the Kilkis prefecture References External links *Municipality of Kilkis *Prefecture of Kilkis *History of the Greek Army at the Battle of Kilkis Category:Kilkis Prefecture Category:Prefectures of Greece ar:كيلكيس (مقاطعة) bg:Кукуш (ном) de:Kilkis (Präfektur) el:Νομός Κιλκίς es:Kilkís eo:Kilkiso fr:Nome de Kilkís hr:Prefektura Kilkis it:Kilkis (prefettura) la:Cilcis (nomus Graeciae) nl:Kilkis (departement) ja:キルキス県 no:Kilkis (prefektur) nn:Kilkís prefektur pt:Kilkis (prefeitura) ro:Prefectura Kilkis ru:Килкис (ном) sr:Префектура Кукуш sh:Prefektura Kilkis tr:Kilkis (il) uk:Кілкіс (ном) war:Kilkis (prefektura) zh:基爾基斯州